


Ce qui te rend heureux

by Alionouchka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunkenness, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Vomiting
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionouchka/pseuds/Alionouchka
Summary: Revoir un ancien camarade de lycée peut-il nous pousser à bouleverser la petite vie tranquille que l’on s’est bâti ? Hyuuga croyait avoir réussi à oublier ce passé un peu trop brillant mais il va bien être obligé de se poser cette question et surtout, d'essayer de trouver la bonne réponse.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> J’ai commencé à écrire cette fic il y a presque un an (merci le confinement qui m’a permis de me remettre à l’écriture après une très, très longue pause) mais après, j’ai été happée par un autre fandom qui m’a pris beaucoup de temps et d’énergie. Récemment, j’ai quand même eu envie de reprendre cette fic parce que c’est mon ship préféré dans Kuroko no Basuke (bon à égalité avec le Aomine / Kuroko quand même peut-être). J’ai changé et ajouté beaucoup de choses par rapport à cette première version mais par contre, oui, ce n’est pas une erreur, James Harden y joue encore à Houston. 
> 
> Et puis parce que, comme me le rappelait utilement ma sœur, écrire des fics c’est aussi un plaisir coupable, j’ai décidé d’assumer totalement le côté drame sentimental dans cette fic et tant pis si c’est un peu cheap ! 
> 
> Merci à ma super bêtalectrice de sœur ! Je ne sais vraiment pas si je pourrais trouver le courage de publier ce que j’écris sans elle ! <3

****

**PROLOGUE**

Tous les spectateurs avaient quitté la salle depuis longtemps. Les joueurs avaient pris leur douche et s'étaient changés. L'excitation de la victoire était passée. Il ne restait plus qu'une joie douce et un bonheur intense mais calme, des rires discrets. 

Une fois rhabillé, Hyuuga eut la sensation qu'il manquait pourtant quelque chose d’essentiel pour apaiser et combler totalement son cœur. Il regarda autour de lui. 

\- Vous savez où est Kiyoshi ? 

Personne ne lui répondit. Tous haussèrent les épaules pour exprimer leur ignorance. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire bande à part pourtant. Seul Kuroko s'approcha discrètement de Hyuuga et finit par lui dire à voix basse : 

\- Je crois qu'il est toujours sur le terrain. 

\- Merci, je vais aller voir.

\- Je crève de faim ! s’exclama Kagami. 

Hyuuga reprit à l'adresse du groupe : 

\- Partez au restau devant. On vous rattrapera.

Riko acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête entendu puis motiva ses troupes : 

\- Allez les gras, allons fêter dignement votre victoire.

\- Notre victoire, dit Kuroko en la regardant avec un sourire.

Riko rosit de plaisir.

\- Oui tu as raison, notre victoire ! s'écria-t-elle en levant le poing joyeusement tout en passant son bras autour du cou de Kuroko, l’entraînant avec elle vers la sortie.

Tous quittèrent les vestiaires et Hyuuga parcourut le couloir désormais éteint qui menait jusqu'à la salle principale. Il croisa quelques officiels qu’il salua poliment avant de pénétrer sur le terrain. 

Il repéra tout de suite la silhouette massive de Kiyoshi, assis sur un banc, la tête basse. Plus loin, le personnel d’entretien finissait de ramasser les derniers confettis qui jonchaient encore le sol. 

\- Kiyoshi, les autres sont déjà partis au restau, lança-t-il avec le plus douceur dont il était capable.

\- Oui, pardon de vous faire attendre. Je me suis assis là pour profiter une dernière fois de ces lieux et je crois que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, dit Kiyoshi en se frottant la tête d'un air gêné tout en souriant avec cette chaleur qui n’appartenait qu’à lui. 

Hyuuga se plaça debout devant lui et ne sut quoi faire. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Kiyoshi ressentait à ce moment-là et il lui semblait que tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire semblerait artificiel et convenu.

Kiyoshi baissa de nouveau la tête et dit en riant : 

\- C'est trop bête hein mais je n'arrive pas à enlever ce maillot parce que je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je le porte. Il me semble qu'en l'ôtant, je vais faire une croix non seulement sur le basket mais surtout sur notre club, tous les autres, Riko... et toi...

Hyuuga vit que malgré le sourire qu'il conservait, des larmes coulaient avec lenteur sur ses joues. Il se sentait à la fois embarrassé de la situation et profondément bouleversé lui aussi. Le basket sans Kiyoshi n'aurait jamais plus la même saveur. 

Il interrompit ce silence lourd et opaque : 

\- Arrête d'être aussi sentimental. C'est gênant. Et puis tu sais très bien que tu seras toujours important pour Seirin... et pour moi.

En disant cela, il esquissa un geste hésitant en direction de Kiyoshi et finit par poser sa main doucement sur sa tête. Il sentit le lourd frisson qui secoua le crâne de Kiyoshi remonter dans son bras, faisant tressauter légèrement son épaule tout en irradiant dans sa poitrine. 

Kiyoshi leva ses yeux humides vers lui et les essuya du revers de son avant-bras :

\- Tu as raison, capitaine... Hyuuga...

Jamais Kiyoshi n'avait prononcé son nom de cette façon là, en appuyant chaque syllabe comme s’il voulait les garder le plus longtemps possible dans sa bouche. Hyuuga retira prestement sa main en rougissant. Il s'éloigna un peu, se retournant à demi pour se mettre hors de portée du regard de Kiyoshi, de son corps.

\- Allez à la douche maintenant, les autres nous attendent ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Kiyoshi se leva pour le suivre. Hyuuga entendit pourtant ses pas ralentir au moment de franchir la porte et en jetant un coup d’œil derrière lui, il vit Kiyoshi se tourner pour contempler la salle une dernière fois. Il eut la sensation que leurs cœurs se serraient à l'unisson.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

Hyuuga desserra sa cravate avec soulagement. Il se sentait un peu éméché même s’il n’avait pas tant bu que ça. Mais un peu plus que d’habitude sûrement. Ses collègues avaient insisté et ils s’était laissé entraîné par l’ambiance festive. Hyuuga avait toujours eu le goût pour ces réunions entre camarades et il se laissait souvent emporter par l’instant, sans vraiment se préoccuper des conséquences. Cela lui rappelait le lycée, le temps où ses compagnons était des gens auxquels il tenait vraiment, le temps où l’insouciance de l’avenir était plus forte que tout.

Mais la brutalité de la réalité l’avait rattrapé désormais. Il devrait payer les conséquences : il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et il en serait quitte pour un sermon de la part de Miruki. 

Il pénétra dans le métro et eut le temps de se jeter dans la rame qui était à quai avant que les portes ne se referment juste derrière lui. Même à cette heure-ci, il y avait du monde : beaucoup d’employés de bureau comme lui, qui revenaient d’une soirée plus ou moins arrosée, et qui s’endormaient parfois sur les banquettes. Mais ceux qui attiraient toujours son regard, c’étaient les étudiants qui tentaient d’étouffer leurs rires pour ne pas gêner les autres usagers. Hyuuga pouvait voir leur joie de vivre et cela trouvait écho en lui, avec ses souvenirs, tout en créant un irrépressible sentiment de nostalgie. Il n’était pas si éloigné de leur âge et pourtant, il lui semblait que l’époque où il était à l’université appartenait déjà à une autre vie. 

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il essaya de rentrer sa clé dans la serrure le plus doucement possible mais sa vue était un peu troublée et il ne réussit qu’à faire tomber son trousseau par terre dans un bruit métallique. Il sursauta, pris d’un tremblement coupable et la porte s’ouvrit seule devant lui. 

Miruki l’attendait. Il n’aurait su dire si elle était en plus colère ou déçue mais elle ne se gêna pas pour lui faire sentir d’un regard son mécontentement. Mal à l’aise, Hyuuga déclara : 

\- Désolé, mais Tanaka a insisté pour qu’on prenne un dernier verre pour fêter sa promotion.

Elle ne répondit rien et s’écarta sur le côté pour le laisser pénétrer dans l’appartement. Il obtempéra sans un mot et ôta ses chaussures après avoir posé son sac sur le meuble de l’entrée. 

Miruki restait silencieuse, ce qui était pire encore que des reproches, se disait Hyuuga. Elle pouvait parfois se montrer si froide. Il tenta de briser l’atmosphère glaciale qui s’était installée. 

\- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles du traiteur ? Il a fait des nouvelles propositions de menu ?

\- Oui, il m’a dit qu’il me les enverrait par mail dans les prochains jours.

Hyuuga pensait que lui parler du mariage de son propre chef la dériderait mais elle restait muette et étrangement gênée. Elle finit par rompre le silence.

\- D’ailleurs, puisque tu m’en parles, il faudrait que tu ailles voir tes parents. Les nouveaux menus risquent d’être plus chers et il faudrait que tu voies auprès d’eux si tu peux avoir une rallonge pour notre budget.

\- Mais tu sais très bien que mes parents ne sont pas aussi aisés que les tiens. Et ils ont déjà donné une importante contribution.

\- Je n’y peux rien si un mariage coûte aussi cher, reprit-elle d’un ton irrité.

\- Alors il suffisait de ne pas se marier. On était bien avant non ?

Hyuuga regretta immédiatement ses mots mais il était trop tard. Pourquoi avait-il utilisé le passé ? Il allait se marier. Miruki était une fille bien. Il n’avait pas le droit de se montrer ingrat vis-à-vis d’elle. 

\- Mais Junpei, on ne peut pas rester à vivre comme des adolescents toute notre vie.

Sa voix était douce, exempte de reproches et Hyuuga s’en voulut de ce qu’il lui avait dit. Il la prit dans ses bras et plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux soyeux.

\- Tu as raison Miruki, pardonne-moi.

Il caressa sa joue et l’embrassa d’abord avec douceur puis avec plus de passion. 

\- On va se coucher ? suggéra-t-il en resserrant la pression autour de sa taille.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre en lui tenant la main.

Hyuuga regardait Miruki qui s’était endormie la tête posée sur son épaule. Il pensait que leur étreinte aurait aussi sur lui ce pouvoir relaxant mais il n’arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait bien senti que le moment de demander Miruki en mariage était venu. Il voulait faire avancer leur relation, lui prouver qu’il tenait à elle. Certaines de ses amies s’étaient déjà mariées, alors qu’elle, qui était pourtant si belle, ne l’était pas encore. Et il savait que cela avait de l’importance à ses yeux.

Il revoyait encore leur première rencontre au bureau, quand elle était venue apporter un bento à son père, qui était son chef dans la boîte. Il avait été soufflé par sa beauté et sa grâce. Elle avait tout de la jeune fille parfaite : distinguée et humble. Tous les regards s’étaient portés immédiatement sur elle. Et pourtant c’est vers lui qu’elle s’était tournée. Juste à cause de son porte-clé à l’effigie d’un ballon de basket. Elle en avait fait elle aussi au lycée. La conversation avait débuté à ce sujet et deux ans après, ils s’apprêtaient à se marier. 

Elle avait tout de l’épouse idéale : c’était une merveilleuse cuisinière, elle avait du goût et connaissait tout de l’art de vivre. Hyuuga n’avait pu s’empêcher de penser en la voyant qu’elle était la réincarnation d’une de ces princesses du temps jadis. Bien sûr entre temps, il avait appris à connaître aussi ses défauts : elle pouvait se montrer capricieuse et cassante. De plus, son obsession pour la norme confinait parfois à l’obsession. Mais il s’estimait chanceux de l’avoir dans sa vie. 

Pourtant, une appréhension persistait. Il allait bientôt définitivement basculer, avoir cette existence si banale et rangée des adultes. Et même si son travail de bureau lui en avait donné un avant goût, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir dans ce mariage le moyen de sceller cette vie à tout jamais. C’était rassurant de se dire que l’on était dans les clous, que ses parents seraient soulagés de le voir emprunter une voie commune. Et en même temps c’était tellement éloigné de ses aspirations d’adolescents, quand ses rêves avait un tout autre aspect, celui d’un ballon orangé. 

Il avait finalement jeté son porte-clé. Bien sûr, il lui avait permis de faire la rencontre de Miruki mais désormais le conserver lui était devenu trop douloureux. Dans ce nouveau quotidien qui s’ouvrait à lui, il avait l’impression que le basket n’avait plus sa place. Il ne suivait plus depuis bien longtemps le championnat ni même la NBA. Rien que le fait de penser à ce sport risquait de le rendre trop nostalgique

Il avait fait une croix sur cette passion dévorante pour éviter de trop réfléchir au moment où sa vie était devenue si différente de tout ce à quoi il avait aspiré par le passé.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le soir suivant, alors qu’il sortait du travail, il se résolut à aller voir ses parents. C’était le printemps et le soleil était revenu, mais le soir, il faisait encore un peu froid, constata-t-il en remontant le col de sa parka. Il était tard pourtant le salon était allumé : une dernière cliente était au guichet et s’apprêtait à payer. Hyuuga préféra attendre qu’elle ait fini à l’extérieur. Il lui tint cependant la porte pour lui permettre de sortir. Alors qu’elle le remerciait d’un mouvement de tête, elle s’exclama :

\- Ah mais tu es le petit Hyuuga. Cela faisait longtemps qu’on ne t’avait pas vu dans le coin ! Tes parents ont raison, tu es devenu un homme à présent.

Hyuuga sourit poliment en s’inclinant et fit mine de rentrer dans la boutique mais la vieille dame reprit : 

\- Mais c’est bien toi qui traînais tout le temps avec le petit Kiyoshi. Tu dois savoir que son grand-père est mort, il y a peu. Quelle tristesse ! On voudrait se croire éternels mais le temps finit toujours par nous rattraper.

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots comme pour elle-même, avec une note mélancolique dans la voix. Elle se reprit immédiatement et ajouta avec un sourire : 

\- Prends bien soin de ton ami ! Il est un homme lui aussi maintenant mais il n’est jamais facile de se retrouver seul au monde.

Puis elle le salua et s’éloigna en clopinant doucement. 

Hyuuga resta un instant interdit : depuis quand n’avait-il pas pris des nouvelle de Kiyoshi ? Il n’aurait su le dire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’ils n’étaient plus amis. Il ne l’avaient peut-être jamais été à vrai dire. Mais la nouvelle l’avait quand même terriblement ébranlé et ce n’est que quand son père l’interpella qu’il se rendit compte qu’il était resté abasourdi à tenir une porte seul dans l’obscurité.

\- Junpei, que fais-tu ? Ferme la porte. Il fait frais dehors !

\- Pardon, papa, oui je suis désolé.

\- Comment vas-tu fils ? Et qu’est-ce qui t’amène ?

Son père avait dit cela avec douceur mais ses mots blessèrent Hyuuga. Il était évident pour son père qu’il venait avec quelque chose à demander. Depuis quand n’allait-il plus voir ses parents juste pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, passer un peu de temps avec eux ? Son père, qui n’avait cessé de sourire en le regardant, lui parut soudain étrangement fatigué et fragile ou peut-être plus vieux que d’habitude. Hyuuga se sentit terriblement confus : c’était un mélange de peur, de culpabilité et de nostalgie. Il tenta de chasser ces idées et se décida à jouer franc jeu : 

\- Je sais que c’est délicat pour vous papa. Mais Miruki a refait les calculs et je me demandais si vous auriez encore un peu d’argent à nous donner. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup mais…

\- Je devrais pouvoir trouver cela, le coupa son père, pour mettre un terme à sa gêne. Je ne sais pas quelle somme cela sera exactement parce que les derniers mois n’ont pas été forcément excellents mais je devrais pouvoir trouver de quoi vous aider.

\- Merci papa ! s’exclama Hyuuga en s’inclinant.

Malgré les efforts de son père, il ne pouvait ôter ce sentiment de malaise qui lui serrait le ventre. Son père reprit avec un petit rire : 

\- Miruki est une vraie princesse et elle mérite le mariage de ses rêves.

Il n’y avait aucune aigreur dans sa voix. Hyuuga n’ignorait pas à quel point sa fiancée avait fait bonne impression sur sa famille. Et même si ce surnom que ses parents lui avait donné faisait aussi référence à sa nature capricieuse et autoritaire, il savait qu’il était aussi une forme de respect vis-à-vis d’elle. Il sourit : 

\- Oui ! Tu as raison !

\- Vous viendrez bientôt, un dimanche pour manger à la maison ?

\- Bien sûr, j’appellerai maman pour la prévenir !

Une fois qu’il eut lancé ces mots sans y penser, il se rendit compte qu’il les avait déjà prononcés récemment mais sans pourtant faire ce qu’il avait dit. Il se promit de vite programmer ce déjeuner. 

\- Il faut que j’y aille, Miruki m’attend, reprit-il, prêt à s’esquiver.

\- Je comprends. Je vais ranger la boutique. A bientôt, fils.

Hyuuga jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il n’était que vingt heures après tout. Il posa son sac et ôta sa veste. 

\- Je vais t’aider papa, ce sera plus vite fait.

Hyuuga s’empara du balai et commença à rassembler soigneusement tous les cheveux qui restaient encore au sol pendant que son père se munissait d’une éponge pour nettoyer les bacs. Le salon avait peut-être un air un peu vieillot et suranné pourtant c’était un lieu dans lequel il s’était toujours senti bien. Les odeurs des produits étaient entêtantes mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Déjà enfant, il passait du temps dans l’arrière boutique à faire ses devoirs et aimait entendre la joyeuse animation des lieux, les confidences des clients, leur familiarité chaleureuse. Il aimait aussi quand son père lui transmettait son savoir-faire en lui expliquant les préférences de chacun. Il admirait le bonheur simple que ce travail représentait pour lui. Ce n’était certainement pas le coiffeur le plus talentueux qui existe mais il s’employait toujours à faire plaisir à ses clients, à les satisfaire et Hyuuga aimait voir ces gens reconnaissants qui se sentaient en confiance, un peu comme chez eux, dans le salon. 

Après avoir passé la serpillière et alors que son père sortait les dernières serviettes du sèche-linge, il se décida à partir. Alors qu’il commençait à se rhabiller et à remettre ses chaussures, son geste fut interrompu par la voix de son père. Il eut l’impression qu’elle était un peu tremblante alors il préféra ne pas lever les yeux. 

\- Merci Junpei, c’était bon de t’avoir dans la boutique comme lorsque tu étais enfant.

La poitrine de Hyuuga se serra. Il n’y avait jamais eu la moindre effusion entre eux et c’était déjà un peu plus que ce qu’il pouvait supporter. Et puis lui aussi se sentait bêtement nostalgique ce soir-là. Il jeta juste un dernier regard furtif à son père, ne percevant que sa silhouette un peu courbée. 

\- De rien papa ! Embrasse maman de ma part !

Puis il disparut dans la nuit avant que la situation ne devienne franchement embarrassante. Il reprit son chemin vers le métro. Ce quartier dans lequel il avait passé toute sa jeunesse s’éteignait doucement. Les petits commerces fermaient. On entendait le bruit des grilles qui descendent, des poubelles que l’on sort et Hyuuga se rendit compte que tous ces sons plus ou moins lointains et étouffés composaient une musique qui lui manquait. Cela ne faisait que quelques années qu’il était parti finalement mais cela lui semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Et c’était douloureux. Pourtant sa nouvelle vie lui convenait : il était un chef d’équipe prometteur et il allait bientôt se marier avec une belle jeune femme que tous lui enviaient. 

Alors comment était-il possible qu’à cet instant précis, son cœur lui paraisse tellement vide ? Il se sentit aussitôt coupable d’avoir ressenti ce sentiment. Il avait impression d’être un ingrat alors que la vie lui avait tellement offert. Il s’arrêta et releva les yeux, cherchant à chasser de son esprit ces pensées parasites, ridiculement exigeantes. Et il se rendit soudain compte que ses pas ne l’avaient pas mené là où il le pensait. Il était au fond d’une petite impasse, devant le portail en bois dont l’entrée menait à une demeure traditionnelle. Il était devant la maison de Kiyoshi.


End file.
